we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategy Guide
Here's a compilation of tips and tricks to keep yourself alive inside Wellington Wells. (Note that it's a WIP, so there isn't much info for now). General tips: #This game, similarly to other survival games is all about resource management. Although the map is always randomly/procedurally generated, this does not mean it isn't identical to the last. All key points will regenerate and items will be moved around but generally things will be the same. #First major tip is approach this as a tile based board game. Every square (or block) is to be considered a tile. Each tile has 3 sections: streets, houses and inner square. Make your way along the streets and open every mailbox and look for water pumps. Then observe the buildings, some entrances may not be too obvious but even run down homes can carry useful trinkets. Then finaly make your way into the inner square and pick plant loot. #Mailboxes may start quests and you will find lore in them. THE LORE IS IMPORTANT! Take the time to read the pieces of lore, some of it contains hidden messages and "suggestions" as to where a stash may be or how to finish a quest etc. #Look all around the benches at water pumps! Most water pumps have a seating area where you will find a crumpled piece of paper or news article. Sometimes they blend in with the surrounding textures and colors but don't be fooled these are RECIPES!!! Some recipes are automatical discovered when acquiring an item for the first time other must be found in game. These include: filtered water, water filters, healing balms such as anti nausea etc. #The inner squares (lets call them "quads" for their four sides) have a high chance of spawning a point of interest and from within the quad you may be able to scout a new entrance into a trapped house. A POI could be a quick on the spot quest as much as it could be a full day mission. These offer rewards and force you to go to certain key places you may not have seen yet. #Resource management is such a key factor in this game. ALWAYS make time once every 2 days (min) to go to your shared safe and drop off completed items such as healing balms and weapons you don't anticipate needing. It is very easy after a few attempts to be able to make 5 healing balms, 4 canisters of water, many berries and plant loot, lockpicks, a jerry bar and a weapon or two from the first in-game day. #Many people are complaining that the scavenging and survival aspect is impeding their ability to do quests etc. THIS IS COMPLETE DOWNER MENTALITY! The game first and foremost is about YOU. In many survival games who take themselves more or less seriously you will find that the main objective is usually secondary to your survival. Be careful and stock up! Not too much because you will run out of things to find (unconfirmed need long term testing for possible regeneration of items and goods). The Garden District: #Know your neighbors: While always staying close to people is dangerous, knowing them is quite useful... The garden district IS NOT inhabited by Wellies and Bobbies and as such they aren't that common, instead it's home to the Wastrels, people who have a negative physiological reaction to Joy and as such, they are shunned and hunted by society. #Keep a low profile: Don't do socially awkward things while being seen, like trespassing, stealing or being HoJ (High-on-Joy) while at the Garden District, take note that these rules also apply to Hamelin and Emerald City , but instead of staying away from the drug, you must use it so people don't suspect you. #Everything has a use (or will eventually): Most items in Wellington Wells can be used to craft useful equipment which can help you survive, so don't let appearances fool you, if something looks like rubbish, it doesn't mean it's useless. #The outskirts of the garden district will also contain a couple of event quests and TONS of Flower Loot! #Do not be afraid to butcher. Killing citizens is a form of combat practice, and collecting loot and... er.. well, its fun when you have 25 healing balms sitting around. Don't get into a fight in an occupied house. they will most likely gang up on you and with some movement aspects still a little stiff, (totally normal you guys at We Happy Few are doing amazing work), it might not be a situation you'll be able to get out of. Category:Gameplay Category:Candidates for deletion